Falling for the Con
by Jdifrans1
Summary: Tropical Islands, high class resorts, wild nightlife, while some would say this sounds like a perfect vacation. Isabella Swan sees it as the perfect place to find her next mark. *Written for the Anything Goes contest and was awarded by judge Packy- Dare to Dream.


**A/n:**

 **Thank you Cappie and Sarah for hosting such a fun contest and allowing me to be part of it. The prompts were amazing!**

 **Ipsita, Rtp4me, and Myheroin pre-read for me and I so adore their support and input. Thank you, ladies!**

 **Mel was kind enough to beta this for me. Thank you, dearest!**

Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. All mistakes are mine.

 **Falling for the Con**

 _Forks, Washington, present day_

Gravel crunches under my tires and my heart pounds in my chest. I put my car in park and pull the e-brake, all the while trying to convince myself to just do it. Quick like a band-aid. It'll hurt less that way. On legs that feel more like jello than muscle, I get out and shut the door. No point in locking the car when you're in the police chief's driveway.

It's been five years since I've been here, but nothing has changed. The same tree is in the front yard, same crappy white paint on the house, only it's duller now. Even daddy's car is the same as when Rose and Alice kidnapped me for a girls week all those years ago. What was to be a week away turned into a whole new life for me. I became a different woman, one that lied, cheated, swindled, bribed, and blackmailed. Damn it was fun while it lasted. I turn around and smile at my 2016 Twilight Blue Corvette and wonder how in the hell I'm ever going to stop. I can spot a car dealer from a mile away now and know just how to wrangle my way into his heart and then my new car.

With a quick knock so I don't get shot, I open the door of my childhood home and walk in. Vitamin R in hand, feet up on the coffee table, rocking a flannel shirt and porn stache sits my father screaming at the football game on television.

"Come on in, babe. What took you so long?" He asks and turns to face me. Jerking back like he got hit with a cattle prod he stammers and tries to say my name.

"Hi, Daddy. Long time no see, huh?" I wave with one hand and immediately put it in my back pocket. We've never been much for physical affection and resisting the urge to hug him hurts. I need my dad. I want to smell his awful Old Spice Aftershave and feel loved. The only love I've ever known was real.

Jumping up and spilling his beer, he takes giant strides and I match them with my own. He wraps me in a hug and kisses the top of my head. "Never again. You hear me? You never leave me that long again."

Sniffling into his Seahawk T-shirt, I nod and try to keep my breath even. Tears run down my cheeks and I choke back sobs.

"Who were you expecting?" I ask as I wipe my tears and nose on my sleeve.

He pats my back and mumbles a barely audible, "Sue."

"Sue? As in Sue Clearwater?" I remember her daughter Leah. We were close in age and would talk when dad did stuff with her dad Harry. Sue was always quiet but sweet. She would offer to braid my hair and even tried to teach Charlie how to once since my mom wasn't around.

"Um. Yeah. Since Harry died and all and we were both alone and...well." He's so nervous it's cute.

"I forgot about Harry passing, that was what, like four years ago?" I ask and try to remember where I was then. I remember getting his voicemail and using my crying to get the guy I was with to give me money for a plane ticket home. Of course I didn't come home, I went to a different resort after he dropped me off at the airport and met a married man with a yacht that led me to why I'm back here. It led me to Anthony, or Tony, or Masen, or whatever fucking name he was using that day.

Dad's heavy hand on my shoulder snaps me back to reality, "It's been about that long. Are you okay with this?"

"With you and Sue?" I ask and can't help but smile. "Of course, Dad. It's really none of my business anyway."

Even his mustache can't hide his frown. He pulls his hand back and picks up his beer from the table where he left it. "You're always my business, kid."

"What brings you home? It's been quite some time." He's trying to act all natural, but is failing miserably. He's a cop, his job is to get information out of people without them knowing.

I nod and yawn. Suddenly I feel exhausted. I'm so relieved to be here, be with him, I could sleep for days. There's no safe way to answer his question, no easy way to explain where I've been or why I'm running, or who I ripped off to get back home.

So I answer with the only truth I have. "It has been a long time."

"You look tired. Why don't you go on up and take a nap. We can talk later." The way he says later I know I'm fucked. There's no getting out of this. He wants an explanation I can't give without ending up in jail for extortion.

"That would be great. Thanks, Dad. I'm really happy to be home." He's stiff now, unlike a few moments ago when he couldn't wait to hug me. He's probably hoping I'm not like my mother. Sadly for me, I'm not. I'm a hell of a lot worse than she ever was.

He grins, but he's still studying me. "Your room's still there. Just move whatever is in your way."

I turn to head up the stairs and yell out a quick, "thanks."

Opening the door, I'm expecting to see my purple comforter, my little desk by the window, and all the packages I've sent myself. _Fuck,_ I forgot all my shit was here from when I left Jake. Boxes of china, glasses, a blender. I have a whole fucking kitchen and enough packages to fill a mail truck in my room. I step in and realize dad started using my desk to make fly-fishing lures and there is a pile of rods in the corner. With a huff I push all the shit off my bed. Even if it breaks, I don't really care at this point. The girl that registered for those things and took the time to carefully pick it all out is long gone. I'm her replacement and this shit will be at the Goodwill tomorrow. I don't intend on living with Charlie, either, but I had to start somewhere. Five years in hotel rooms and boats makes a girl want a place to call her own.

I didn't bring my bags in, so I strip down to my t-shirt and underwear and crawl in bed. It smells stale but not dirty. I'll throw everything in the wash later. Right now I need sleep. The first genuinely restful sleep I've had in a long time. Living by lying to everyone around you isn't easy. I lived in constant fear that I'd get too drunk, fall too far asleep, and say something to reveal my true identity. I was Elizabeth, Beth, Bee, Marie, Marie, not a single person knew my real name. I promised myself to never get in a situation I couldn't get out of and I never have.

My mom didn't teach me much other than to date guys who buy you stuff, but she taught me I always had an out. I understood she and dad weren't happy and they chose to go their separate ways. To her living a day unhappy was wasting her life away. "We were made to be happy Bella! It's your life, change it!" She'd always tell me. Bedtimes, school work, she didn't care, she just wanted me to do what made me happy. I was always a good student, though, despite her trying to get me to skip to travel the world. That's why I came to live with Charlie, she needed to be free and I knew it.

*FFTC*

 _The Caribbean, four years prior_

"Girlie, I've never seen you drink like this, you sure you alright?" Sam asks as he leans on the bar, looking me over.

I finish the last of my beer and slam the empty bottle down. "I'm doing just fine, don't you worry. Would you be a dear and get me another, though?"

I light a cigarette and take a look around the bar. It's a small local joint I hang out in fairly often. Sam and I have an agreement that If I ask for any mixed drink, I'm "working" and he needs to give me just juice, but he's to make my companion's drinks extra strong. Somehow he never remembers that I was here, slipping him a hundred dollars a night helps him forget. I make sure I don't see any familiar faces and look over my shoulder at the other side of the room.

There he is, the guy I know, like myself, sure as hell isn't local but isn't a tourist either. I've seen him out on the dock a few times so he must do something with boats. His hair has been bleached by the sun to the oddest shade of red, it's almost bronze, and what I wouldn't give to grab a handful of it while I had my way with him. He's slim, but toned, not like one of those muscley guys who think they are every woman's dre

am. His button down shirt is open and his shorts ride so low I can see his glory trail. He's nothing like the usual old, heavy, middle-aged men I spend my time with.

I turn around the second his green eyes meet mine, and keep to myself. The thing I have going here is good. I don't want to blow my cover next time I come in with some dude I have convinced this is my last day of vacation to get him to by me new clothes, pay for my stay, generally rip off for the next week. If this guy would say anything about seeing me around, it won't work. I tip Sam, pay for my drinks, and fumble for another smoke as I head for the door. Back to the dock for me tonight, until I figure out how to get out of having a boat.

It seemed like a good idea at the time. After a week of being with Jimmy and collecting plenty of videos, he either signed it over or I was going to his wife to show her how well his "business trip" was going. He signed it over when he realized I had copied all the contacts out of his phone. Once it was settled and he was back stateside, I sent her a message explaining that her husband is a piece of shit. By that time, it would be my word against his, and being that no one was dead the cops wouldn't care enough to investigate. We both won in the end, she hated sailing, he told me that the first night I met him at the bar and noticed the mark from his wedding ring. I had him hooked within five minutes. I told him all about how I grew up around boats and always secretly dreamed of having sex on the deck in the middle of the ocean. He was way too happy to oblige, and too stupid to think videoing sex with a stranger was a good idea. Poor dumb bastard never saw it coming.

As I'm leaving, someone places their very large warm hand on my lower back just above my denim cut-offs, and quickly stops me from turning around. I know it's him without looking. I feel his lips on the edge of my ear and his warm breath across my cheek as he says in a voice smoother than silk, "Don't panic. I'm not going to hurt you."

I nod stiffly and keep walking, not trusting him or his good looks, but not wanting to draw attention to myself either.

"We were cut from the same cloth, you and I. And I think we should join forces." He guides me to another bar a little further down the street and picks a table in the far back for us before I have a chance to tell him to fuck off, I work alone.

"You're good. Like the fucking queen of con artists." He pulls a cigarette out of his pocket and tosses it up to catch it between his lips. I light it for him, and then one for myself.

I take a deep drag and exhale in his direction. "What makes you say that, dock boy? What are you playing at?"

"I know every boat, yacht, fucking canoe around here, and I watched you work your magic on that guy. That boat is like his child."

I smile and correct him. "No. Maybe it was, but now? Now, that boat is _mine_."

I sit up straighter and get to business, "What do you want?"

He has the nerve to smirk at me. As if I stood a chance with his hair in sexy disarray and his green eyes piercing through me.

"Besides taking you home to see what all the fuss is about for myself...to partner up."

He shushes me when I try to interrupt. "There's a place that does swinger weeks, couples only. I cased it out. Perfect place to run some of your blackmail shit."

I narrow my eyes at him. Who the hell has he been talking to? No one knows what I do, I think most people assume I'm a hooker.

He slaps the table and fist pumps the air. "I knew it had to be blackmail! We need to work on your tells "

"Work this," I say as I put my cigarette out, stand, and flip him off. He's up and holding my wrist down at our hips before I can take a step. God he smells good. He steps closer, and I wish for once I had worn a shirt instead of a bikini top. His chest presses against mine and only two tiny beige triangles separate us.

Reaching up with his free hand, he pushes my hair behind my shoulders and every so gently runs his fingers along my collar bone, up my neck, and around to cradle my jaw. "Don't you dare tell me you can't feel this between us. This tingling need to touch, to kiss, to feel your body against mine," he says in a deep lusty voice that makes me lean into him against my will. Against everything in my mind telling me to run, my body wants him.

He dips his head to kiss the spot below my ear, and I reach out and grab his shoulder without thinking. I hold him to me and I swear he can feel my nipples hardening against him through my top, this is my worst nightmare. I can't let myself fall for a guy, especially not a guy who is no more than a con-artist like myself. What if he's "working" right now? What if I'm his mark?

"Here's all it takes. We go to this resort, fuck day and night, find a couple who looks a little unsure, maybe new to it, has a family and life back home." I dig my nails into his bicep and he bites the spot where my shoulder and neck meet making me whimper. "We take them back to our room to video it, make them pay before we share it." He lets go of my wrist and splays his hand across my back, pushing our torsos even tighter together as he peppers my neck with kisses. "These asses all have cell-phones and finding out who they really are only takes one click thanks to social media. That's what you use, right?"

I nod and rub my calf along his. I don't care how bad of an idea this all is. I want him.

"We'd need to be with some other couples first, before the marks. It would give us a good reputation," I say as I lean forward and kiss his chest.

"Your place or mine? We need to know what gets the other off, and know all about each other if we're going to pull off being a couple."

I back up and make sure my top is on straight as he wipes his lips with his hand. "You already know where I am. Lead the way."

He takes my hand in his and we head for the docks. We talk about our favorite colors, books, movies, television shows, music, and come up with some stories of previous vacations. Bullshiting a bunch of lies comes like second nature to us both, we just have to keep our stories straight, like where we're from and how long we've been together. He says his name is Anthony Masen and I tell him mine is Marie Smith. We both know the other is lying, but it'll be easier if we get used to using our fake names from the start.

No longer strangers, we know more about the character the other is playing than most people who've been dating for months. We climb on board and make our way below deck in a rush. There's no hesitation. It's what we do best, use our confidence and even if inside we feel like we're being burnt alive, it never shows.

I step out of my shorts, pull my thong down, toss my top on the pile, and climb into the center of the bed. Hands behind me head and ankles crossed, I watch as he unbuttons his own shorts and lets them fall. He doesn't fumble, or blush like most men do who I'm with. He's clearly in his comfort zone.

I wonder if while I've been ripping off married men, he's been a sex toy to the rich and bored wives around here. Without me asking him to, he puts on a condom and climbs in bed. I feel like a lamb being stalked by a lion the way he crawls up the bed and over my body. I part my legs for him and he leans down to kiss my lips. He tastes like smoke and rum, and it instantly becomes my new favorite flavor. I suck his tongue into my mouth to taste more of him, and he reaches between us to finger me in return. Warm, long fingers stroke me and I can hear how wet I am for him already.

"Damn, girl. You really want this," he says in a low raspy voice as he uses a third finger to make sure I'm ready to take his cock. He isn't enormous, but he isn't lacking either. He's perfect.

I hook my legs over his hips and use my feet against his ass to push him forward. "Are you going to fuck me or what?" I ask with no more emotion than a kid asking if you want fries with that at a drive thru. He can't know he has the upper hand. I have to always be in control. He needs me, not the other way around.

He pulls out his fingers and promptly puts all three in my mouth. I swirl my tongue around to clean my arousal off of them and reach between us to line him up. Slamming into me, he doesn't give me a second to adjust, he quickly pulls out and slams back, burying himself inside of me. He dips his head and sucks my nipples into his mouth one by one. The feeling of having a man take control and dominate me is something I haven't felt in so long. Scum bags who are cheating on their wives are happy just to get a blow job half the time or the lazy fucks lay there as I ride them. Every once in a while I get a guy that really knows how to have sex and make me come, but it's rare.

This is different. This is us both giving as much as we're taking and both of us trying to make the other come first. It's animalistic and raw. It's pushing the boundaries and finding out there are none.

"Tonight, we're learning every inch of each other." He speeds up as he talks and uses more force. "I need to know how you taste just after I make you scream my name and how tight your ass is. I want to watch you suck my dick into your throat. I want to know how many times it takes before you orgasm too much to stand."

"Sounds like fun," I say and reach between us to cradle his balls. "Maybe you should shut up and get to work then."

I kiss his neck and bite his earlobe before crossing my left arm over my right and twisting myself until I'm face down, one of my legs is between his and the other is on his thigh, opening myself to the right position to get us both off. I push my ass back into him each time he moves forward, creating the perfect friction. His hands clamp onto my hips and set the pace, but it's not enough. I reach my hand down and start to rub my clit in fast little circles, loving how wet I am for a change.

"That a girl, squeeze me harder, let me feel you come on my dick."

I bite my lip to hold back the sounds of ecstasy trying to escape my lungs and let myself orgasm. I breathe through my nose and try not to show how amazing it feels. I want to toss my head back, fist the sheets and scream, but I don't. I keep it together and reach up and let him lick my finger clean. Turning, I place both of my knees below myself to give him a perfect view of my ass.

Like I knew he wouldn't be able to, he can't resist. He pulls out and rubs his length between my cheeks to lube me up. He uses his fingers in my pussy to gather some wetness on his fingers and then uses them to get me ready to take him in, he doesn't waste anytime lining himself with my entrance but takes his time pushing forward. I reach both of my hands between my legs to pleasure myself to better enjoy his intrusion. I make sure to reach back far enough to touch him where we're joined and hear him mutter a soft "fuck" I don't think was meant for my ears.

"If you're quick enough, you can come on my back," I say matter of factly as he pumps into me faster.

Between his sounds of strain he says, "This will never work with you sounding so disinterested."

And there it is. He wants me 'oohing' and 'ahhing' over his magical penis like all the old hags he's been with. "Oh, baby, harder!" I yell in my best porn star voice. I let him hear how heavy I'm breathing and exaggerate every little sound I can. 'Please." I beg. "Come for me."

He speeds up and comes before he ever had a chance to pull out. I bite my lip again to stop from laughing and pull a pillow under my head. I close my eyes as though I need a nap and listen as he gets up to I assume, get rid of the condom.

He's next to me a couple minutes later and tries to get me to cuddle. I turn to face him. "What? Done so soon?"

"I just thought…" He looks at me with the sweetest face.

"You thought wrong. You promised me all night and learning every inch. I scream a little and you think I'm done?" I sit up and take a deep breath before I strangle him. "How the hell do you think you'll be able to keep up with multiple women at the resort? These couples are there for nothing but sex. Kinky, filthy, fuck-my-wife-while-I-fuck-yours sex!"

He stares at me like I'm something to eat, and I instinctively back up. "Exactly. You trying to play all cool and collected won't work. You need to lick your lips every time you look at my dick and make every woman there want a ride. Just like I'll treat you like you have a golden snatch I'd die to hit."

"Nice language." I kneel on the bed and move closer to him. "No one is watching, moron. But since you like it so much, I'll keep flailing over your cock. Let's get back to work, shall we?"

*FFTC*

 _No Cell Phones._

 _No Cameras._

 _No Videos of any kind._

 _*Violators will be removed from the premises immediately.*_

I read over the list after booking our room. I love the internet, it's made credit cards so much easier to steal. No more worrying about being ID'd, you simply enter the information and use it. I filter it through different fake sites and cards until tracking it back to me would be impossible. So convenient.

"Oh, Tony. Did you see all the things we can't take?" I yell at him across the deck. We traded my boat for another and are taking this one to the resort. We'll ditch it afterward to make it even harder to be traced down, should something go wrong.

"Calm your tits. It's not they are going to search us or anything. I got it covered." He waves me off and goes back to what he does best — nothing.

"Do you have your ring on?" I ask.

He flashes his gold band at me and I glance at my own rock as it shimmers in the sunlight. Poor sweet Laurent, he proposed after only a week with the most gorgeous ring. It's a five carat cushion diamond in a thin, diamond encrusted platinum setting. It really is a shame I don't get to wear it much, unless it's on my right hand and I'm playing the part of a widow.

I want us both to get used to wearing rings, it makes us being married a bit more believable if we aren't fussing with them all the time from the newness of wearing it. We both decided to take a break from our lives and stay together for the weeks leading up to swinger week. It's strange to stay in one character for so long. I'm itching to change my name and move on, but I agreed to give this a shot. If nothing else, the sex has been amazing for a change.

Tony has seemed a little too into it. I'm not sure if he has feelings for me or if this is another part of the con for him, getting me to actually fall for him. That may have been his plan all along, to make me love him and swindle me out of my money. I can't be sure either way, so I just go along with it. I act genuine and caring, like I do with all the men I deal with. They have to believe I love them. It's no different with Tony. My only concern is my own heart and making sure I never fall for a man again like I did Jacob Black.

I married him right out of high school despite all my mother's protests. I went to college and worked to support us and his disabled father, while he fucked around in his garage and called it working. Our love life hadn't been the greatest since I was gone from home a lot and his dad lived with us. Getting it on with your father-in-law on the other side of a paper thin wall wasn't appealing to me in the least. I had the bright idea to buy some sexy lingerie and show up at the garage to spice things up a bit for us. Turns out, Jake had taken it upon himself to spice things up, only he didn't bother waiting for me. No, he went ahead and found himself a girlfriend named Chloe who looked not a day over fifteen. I videoed them in the act without him knowing and handed it over to my lawyer and my father to make sure that Jacob would spend the rest of his twenties in jail for statutory rape. I let Billy keep the house and what was his, everything else we owned is now in my bedroom or Dad's shed.

I walked into the marriage with the idea that together we could do anything and ran out with the proof that I can trust no one but myself. Love made me blind, and I'll never let it happen again.

"What are you over here daydreaming about that has you so flushed?" Tony leans down and kisses my neck, snapping me out of my memories.

I turn to face him and say in the lustiest voice I can muster, "You, of course."

*FFTC*

 _Temptation Resort,_ _Cancún,_ _Mexico, two weeks later_

"I'm telling you, Jessica and Mike, are it. I heard her telling him about calling the kids and not getting caught," he says, excitement clear in his voice. "They have a phone in their room and she's probably president of the PTA or some shit."

I roll over in bed to face him, exhausted from these past two days of running around the resort socializing, drinking, and playing in the rooms they have set up for swapping partners. Sex isn't allowed on the beach or in the pool, but there are designated areas where having and watching sex is encouraged. It's easy to spot the shy couples who stick to the edges watching or keeping to themselves. Tony and I headed right for the middle of the room and let anyone who wanted to join in, do so. Condoms are required and the biggest rule is to always ask permission before joining in, so it was fairly easy to relax and enjoy myself.

Sucking off and fucking random guys while looking Tony in the eye has become my favorite. His jaw gets so rigid it looks like it could cut glass. He narrows his eyes at me and tries to get me back by pleasuring other women, but it doesn't bother me. His body is so beautiful I like watching him in action. The lines of his thigh muscles come together at his hip and accentuate each thrust he gives perfectly. The way his cute round ass flexes and shakes makes me want to bite it. With each of his breaths I watch his chest rise and fall and his abs move. It's mesmerizing.

Each night or morning when we return to our own room he makes a point of us having sex. I go along and whisper how I wished it was him and not those other men all night. He never lasts long once I start yelling his name, and I figure it's only a matter of time before he gives me his real one to scream.

"Ugh. I agree and with him bragging about owning Newton's outdoor store you know they have money, but they are so damn creepy." I shiver just thinking of having to touch him or her. Gross. "Most of the other couples seem like normal people who are here for the sexual experience, but they are like the skeevy dude spying on girls in the locker room through a peephole."

"She's been eyeing me up and he never takes his eyes off you. I swear he actually drooled on himself yesterday," he says as he rubs my hip.

"At least we won't have an ounce of guilt over this one," I say with a sigh and try to focus on the positive.

"They deserve it. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be long and painful," He says and kisses the top of my head while he wraps his arms around me. "We'll get them to come back to the room tomorrow, but hold off on demanding the money until the morning they leave"

He's playing it smart, thinking we'll do this again. He's dead wrong. This is it for me, my last hurrah, and the last time he'll ever see me. I need his name to have something to trade, should I get into trouble on my way home, and I'm hoping him seeing me with the Newton creep will do the trick.

*FFTC*

"Hi, I'm Marie," I say sweetly and reach out to shake Jessica's hand across the jacuzzi. She blushes and looks bashful as she takes my hand.

"I'm Jessica, but my friends call me Jess," she says and giggles like a little kid.

We talk about where we're from, our husbands, how we got into this life, and I make sure to align my answers with hers. She's probably thinking she found a new best friend, but I'm really worming my way into her circle of people she trusts. Tony joins us after about a half hour like we planned. She's been up early every morning, but her husband sleeps in until at least eleven, so we figured it was the perfect time to get her talking.

Once we learn that she is indeed in charge of the neighborhood HOA and on the school board, we move in to start setting them up. I have her help me give Edward a very discreet hand job and then the three of us head to find her husband and have him join the fun. It works like a charm and soon the four of us are in a group orgy in our room which is being videoed from all four corners.

Jess clearly wants Tony's dick anywhere he's willing to put it, and I suggest he start with her pussy while I kiss her lips and fondle her breasts. Mike doesn't bother to ask, he puts a condom on, climbs behind me on the bed and tries to fuck my ass. No lube, no prep, just goes straight for it. Tony sees this and stops him. He tells him to find some lube and try again.

I keep kissing Jess, and Tony gently rubs my clit, trying to help me relax enough to let this happen.

Mike uses the hotel provided lube this time and proceeds to hump me like the Energizer Bunny on crack. He pulls my hair so that I'm forced to look up at the ceiling and let my back curve. Nothing about this is sexy, but I feel Jessica looking at me and wonder if she would enjoy this.

"You're going way too easy on her, man. She doesn't come until you smack her around and beat it up," Mike says to Tony about his wife and slaps my ass hard enough to leave a mark.

I need to distract him, so I slowly crawl until I'm on all fours with my pussy in Jessica's face and hers in mine. Thankfully, he lets my hair go enough to let me move. Tony holds her legs open so I can lick her clit and prove Mike wrong. It doesn't take long for Jessica's legs to shake and I feel her coming on Tony's dick. Instead of returning the favor, the bitch bites me on the inner thigh, making me yell and move to the safety of Tony's arms.

"What the fuck?" Mike yells as though they did nothing wrong.

Tony backs away from the bed and pulls me with him. "I'm not one to judge, but you two can take your rough bullshit somewhere else." They look at him like he's speaking chinese so he yells,"Get the fuck out!"

He goes to open the door and Jess starts to apologize. Her asshole of a husband stalks over to me and grabs my shoulders. He's pushing so hard I start to bend my knees. "That's right, bitch. I'm not through with you."

Suddenly, his hands are off me and all I see is blood as Tony punches him square in the nose.

"Lock the door, Marie," he yells and wraps his hands around Jess's mouth before someone hears her screaming.

We hog tie them both with the duct tape he packed and lay them on the bed. They're mouths are taped closed but the sound of their muffled screams makes it hard to focus on packing.

"I'm taking our shit to the boat and hitting their room. Stay put and make sure no one comes or goes, we good?" he asks and kisses my lips. It feels so real the way his lips press to mine. The urgency and force of it makes me think he really has fallen for me. I nod in a daze and lock the door behind him.

Two hours pass without a single word and I'm convinced he's run off and left me here with nothing. Nothing from our time together, anyway. I've been mailing jewelry, clothes, and cash to my dad's address for years. He thinks I'm traveling and seeing the world, mailing back all the souvenirs I'm collecting along the way.

A soft knocking at the door startles me and sets our captives screaming through their sealed lips again. I make sure it's him before letting him in and feel myself relax when it is. "Sorry I took so long." He holds my jaw and kisses me again like he means it."We docked further away than I remembered, but I moved her closer."

"Okay. Are you explaining how this goes to them or am I?" Rather than answer he hands me a piece of paper with their information he dug up, bows to me, and gestures to them with both of his arms.

I waste no time getting to business. "Here's how this is going to go, assholes. We have you on tape fucking both of us. I don't think that is behavior becoming of a prominent business owner or school board member, do you?" Panic clear in their wide eyes they both shake their heads and try to break free.

"You are going to give us all the money you have. or I'll send it directly to the news station, school district, and maybe even little Johnny's day care in your lovely hometown of Clarksville, TN. Do you understand?"

Jessica starts to cry and nods her head. She knows she'll lose it all when they see not only what she does in her spare time, but what a monster her husband is.

"I'll undo your hands, but if you don't cooperate, we'll leave you there until tomorrow to try again," I say, clearly and without a hint of uncertainty. She nods.

"If you try to give me false information, I'll break your pretty little face just like my husband did to yours," I explain and her tears come faster as she nods again.

She's right where we want her. Tony gives her a pen and paper once he sits her at the small table in the room. Scribbling usernames and passwords as fast as she can, she fills up the page and looks at me. She looks so pathetic, pleading with her eyes for me to go easy on her.

Once every penny has been transferred to my accounts, we let them use the bathroom and give them water to drink, before tying them back up for the night.

Now we wait. Every bank has different policies and procedures on transfers, moving enormous sums of money takes time and we aren't leaving until all of it has been deposited into our accounts.

"Why don't you get some rest?" He asks as he kisses me sweetly and rubs my shoulders.

"I'm good, honest," I say and reach back to pull his hand to my lips for a quick kiss. "I'll sleep tomorrow."

Drinking twenty espressos wouldn't give me the same level of energy I have right now. It's like I've been shot full of adrenaline and told I'll die if I move. By ten in the morning, we'll be clear to set sail and move on with our plan. Our plan includes ditching the boat for another and heading to St. Thomas. Mine are a bit different.

Once we reach , I'll be hitching a ride to the nearest airport and flying to Vegas. From there, I'll figure out a way to zig zag home. I'm afraid he'll follow me somehow and can't risk going straight to Washington.

*FFTC*

"I thought we were done for when the cleaning lady walked in. Holy fuck! You though…" He tugs on his hair with both hands and opens his mouth but no words come out. "You were amazing!"

I lay back on my elbows and tilt my face to the sun. "They see worse all the time I'm sure. Two people duct taped is probably softcore to them."

We're headed to St. Thomas, and so far haven't had any reason to think The Newton's talked. I stalk them on social media and they claim to have just got back from an awesome anniversary weekend. Morons.

"Hey, I'm going to head below to catch a quick nap, are you okay to stay up?" I ask Tony.

"I'm too amped up to sleep. I'll yell if I need you," he says with a smirk and leans over to grab my ass.

I kiss his cheek and head below deck. It feels like my eyelashes weigh five pounds, the urge to sleep is so strong. I can't be out for very long though, so I set an alarm for every ten minutes to keep myself from falling into a deep sleep.

" _Bella."_

I swear I hear my name, but that doesn't make sense. No one here knows my name.

" _Isabella, my love."_

What the hell is going on? Something hard and colder than ice is gently touching up my arm, like a kiss from a stone instead of lips. It moves to my shoulder, and then up my neck. A cool breeze in my ear makes me shiver, but feels amazing in this heat.

" _You're having a nightmare, love. Please wake up for me."_

I forcemy still-sleep-heavy eyes open and see Anthony hovering over me. But it's not Tony, it's a paler version, with golden eyes, who sparkles like my ring did in the sun.

"Are you okay, love?" His cold hand moves my hair out of my face and cups my cheek. His brow furrows in confusion, but his lips curl up at the corner like something is funny.

"Edward?" I ask and wonder what the hell is going on again.

"You don't feel feverish, but you've slept all day. And you've been yelling and talking quite a bit in your sleep." He cups my face and kisses me much too quickly.

"May I ask who Tony is?"

"Oh. My. God." I sit up and kiss all over his sweet face. "I just had the most fucked up dream like...ever!" I say and slap my hand over my mouth.

"Quite the language for a married woman." Edward tsks me while smiling like a goon. He narrows his eyes and leans to whisper in my ear, "I like it," he says teasingly and pulls me to straddle his lap.

"If you like that, just wait. There was a whole lot more to my dream than swear words." I close my eyes and try to remember it all before it leaves me.

"I was gone and Charlie wanted answers. I was so tired and all this crap was in my room. And Rose and Alice took me to some beach and we drank and then I was using guys and conning them out of stuff by sleeping with them and threatening to tell their wives." I take a giant breath and hold Edward's lips shut so he can't interrupt me. "And then I met you, but it wasn't you. And we teamed up to blackmail swingers and we took all their money and...and..."

"You aren't making any sense, Bella," he says looking confused and incredibly jealous. Thank God I left out the whole part about Jacob, he'd probably kill him.

"Neither did my dream, Edward," I say to patronize him. "God, it feels good to say your name. I knew you were lying about being Tony." I lean in and kiss him just because I can.

He hesitates to kiss me back and tilts his head to the side as though he's looking at someone he doesn't know. "So you dreamt about having sex with other men, is that correct?"

"Oh, well...yeah. But it was only a dream and you were the only one I wanted and the only one who was any good," I say and try to look innocent. I bite my lip and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Are you sure you aren't regretting us, this marriage…" I stop his rambling by pressing my body to his and kissing him on the lips with all my strength.

I pull back and plead,"Can we please forget my dream and get back to our honeymoon? I only want you."

"Of course," he says, relieved I think to not get any more details.

"First, you have to promise me something."

He looks at me as though this is life or death, "Anything."

"Never." I sit up straighter and point my finger at him. "I mean never! Let me lay eyes on Mike Newton or Jessica Stanley again."

He laughs so hard I'm shaking and I slap his arm to stop him, not that it hurts him, but still. "You're serious?" He asks, doubting me.

"Dead. Fucking. Serious." I cross my arms and wait for him to get control of himself enough to stop smiling.

"Then I swear on my life you will never see them again," he says with such sincerity I can't help but smile. He lays me on my back and hovers over me, his eyes turning from gold to lust filled black.

"So, Mrs. Cullen, I think maybe we should take today to remind you of the perks of marrying a vampire," he says seductively and lifts my leg to kiss a trail from my ankle to my hip.

I run my fingers through his hair and ask "and what would that be Edward?"

He kisses up my neck and breathes into my ear, "we never have to stop."

THE END

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you don't hate me too much ;)**

 **Love,**

 **J**


End file.
